Bird's Foot
by Rielin
Summary: September 10th- the day of Velder War and the day cursed Elsword was born. As Aisha and Elsword develop feelings for one another, the world will crumble again.
1. Bird's Foot CH 1

.

 **Bird's Foot |** Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 06. 11. 2016_

* * *

I.

* * *

BGM: **Angel/Into Your World Piano Cover EXO | Reynah  
** _Reynah is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

Since from a young age, visiting the Field of Flowers were a daily activity I planned with my mother. A variety of flowers is planted for miles and miles and the sight of it was so breathtaking in every season. My mom and I decided to keep it as a secret place between the two of us; only we would know about this enchanting place. In addition, living on top of a mountain had other advantages. In front of us were beautiful sights of the ground, covered in green grass and luscious flowers that sprouted upon the ground. There aren't so many visitors, therefore many were uneducated about the beauty of nature. But one day, from afar near the Hope Bridge by the Velder Kingdom, I saw fire, smoke, and bombs flying in the air. The sky was painted a dark red that resembled the color of blood.

September 10th. It was the start of the Velder War.

A few hours later while the war raged on, my parents were taken away to be apart of it, joining in to the army as soldiers. They died that same day. The flowers that once danced with the wind were demolished due to the fires that spread like a tornado up towards the hill. I was left alone, my parents no longer apart of this world. The flowers that were my only memory of them were burnt and destroyed.

This was the story told by my aunt ever since I was two. Sixteen years past already and now I'm eighteen. Currently, I'm living with my aunt, who's not really related to me. She adopted me when I was two on the day of war; where she found me when I was left at the house by myself. I don't remember my parents' physical appearances like nor how beautiful the flower fields were. But all I can remember is the streaks of burning fires lighting up the sky, along with screams of terror that still echo in my head to this day.

"Aisha, come on!"

My aunt yelled across the house from downstairs. We reside in a tiny wooden house that may resemble poverty, but it's so nicely decorated and packed with herbs and it gives off a cozy smell of "home". Today is an extremely special day. As I race down the stairs, my heart pounds as if it will fling out; is it because I'm actively running or is it because I'm super excited? Today isn't one of those stay-home-do-chores day. Once a while, my aunt takes me with her to collect herbs. Due to herbs being so easily found here, while my aunt is outside collecting items to be sold at markets, I usually stay home and clean the house.

"Aisha, hurry up and dress, let's go."

"Alright, alright."

I rolled my eyes due to the annoyance of how impatient my aunt is. I quickly went upstairs and opened up my closet. I grabbed a flowy long skirt and worn out shirt that I use for working outside. I dashed outside with my aunt and breathed in the fresh mountain air.

"We're going to the east side of the forest first and work our way to the west side."

"That's fine."

"We're gonna be collecting herbs until sunrise so better be prepared for it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

As soon as we entered the forest, I heard bugs crying, birds singing, and the fall breeze was slightly blowing and getting hair out of my face. And the sunshine was peeking through the forest leaves. It was just a beautiful day and as I was wishing that tomorrow will be great too, however, my aunt said-

"Aisha. You do know what date tomorrow is?"

I thought for a second. I don't really look at the calendar since I don't really need to unless my birthday is coming up, but that's way in December.

"No, why?"

My aunt gave me a look as she slumped down to pick up herbs. I sat next to her and gave her a curious look.

"Today is September 9th."

Tomorrow is September 10th. The day of Velder War and the day my parents died. Every year in this single day, every Velder citizens would gather up around a memorial statue of the Velder King that died and saved Velder from the tragic event caused by the Glitter Army. Around his memorial statue would be names of people that died in the war. Of course my parents name would be there as well. My aunt and I would collect flowers the day earlier and put flowers next to both my mom and dad's name.

"Is that the reason why you bought me outside?"

"I suppose so."

So it was just because she felt pity of me or something.

"I'm gonna go to west side and pick up herbs there. Let's meet in the middle when we're done."

"Alright. Sorry Aisha."

I ignored her apology and ran to the west side of the forest. I sat down near one of the biggest tree in the forest and cried for maybe an hour or so. I don't usually cry on the day before the War day. I was probably disappointed that the reason why I came outside was just because my aunt felt pity for me. But her and my mother was best friends ever since they were young. My aunt's probably crying right now.

I sighed and just sat there, so I can calm down and get to work. But the cool wind and warm sunshine drifted me to take a nap.

"Uh.. excuse me..?"

A faint husky voice was heard as my mind started to gain conscious. I could also make out the sounds of the leaves brushing each other as they danced with the wind and warmth sensation from the sunshine peeking through the dancing leaves as I slowly opened my eyes. Blurry vision was slowly cleared as I blinked to see an unknown boy in front of me, with his head right in front of my face. I gasped in shock, and that's when all the senses came back rushing back to my brain.

"Um… Hi."

The boy said.

* * *

 **A/N**

Look who's back writing another fanfiction :)  
I actually started writing this story at October 2014 but decided to quit due to school, etc.  
Couple days ago, I decided to read some of old fanfictions that I wrote about 2-3 years ago, and I came across this uncompleted story.  
Bird's Foot is actually one of my favorite fanfictions I've worked on, therefore, I decided to continue.  
I've already worked on multiple chapters and I'm coming to an end as I post the first chapter, lol.

+  
Starting around chapter 4, my writing style may be different because I decided to continue the story not to long ago, so I apologize for that!  
Don't forget to read and leave a review, as it will be highly beneficial for me :)


	2. Bird's Foot CH 2

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 06. 14. 2016_

* * *

II.

* * *

BGM: Spirited Away OST : **"One Summer Day" Piano Cover - Joe Hisaishi | REYNAH  
** _REYNAH is the YouTuber that posted the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

"Uh.. Hi."

The boy greeted me as I blinked my eyes to make sure this wasn't a dream. Then I gasped in shock once again as I recognized clear physical appearances of the unknown boy. His hair was just like the colors of the bloody sky of the Velder War, and his eyes reflected back to the hell many people- including myself.

My heart started to knock on the walls of my body as I was deeply fallen into his eyes, however, the young male's voice had no sense of domination and was in fact, nothing but a sweet tone.

"I have one quick question for you, do you know where this flower is?"

He grabbed a scroll that was strapped within his belt and opened it. It was a drawing of a flower I was very familiar with.

"Is.. is this Bird's foot?"

Bird's foot trefoil, also known as Lotus Corniculatus. It's actually found in west side of the mountain, which where we are located in right now.

"Yeah! At least I think that's what my mom said.." I laughed at his sudden encouragement and confusement. The fear that was pumping into my heart suddenly vanished by his playful voice.

"I know where this is, come follow me."

"Okay, thanks!"

The color of his eyes and hair reflected my mind back to the bloody hell everyone faced sixteen years ago, however, I brushed the tragic thought away as I watch him glance around the flowers like a child. I chuckled at the sight of him and he looked back at me and smiled warmly. I blamed myself for judging him by his physical appearances.

Soon enough, we reached the area where Bird's Foot are commonly found and I pointed my finger toward the beautiful flower as I said, "Here it is."

"It's more beautiful in person."

He mumbled under his breath, but I heard it clearly. Sudden curiosity knocked the walls of my mind, so without giving a second thought, I squatted next to him and asked,

"If you don't mind me asking... are you getting this for the Velder War Memorial?"

He looked at me as if he was surprised that I was still here. I shrugged of embarrassment but he continued on,

"Yeah. My dad died in that war and my mom told me this was his favorite flower. But it's nowhere to be found inside the village so I came to this forest and I'm glad I found someone who knows where it is."

He smiled as he was talking about me. His smile was warm.

"My parents died in that war too when I was two years old. I always get them daffodil, since the meaning behind it is rebirth and eternal life. It's my tiny wish of how I want them to be reborn after horrible disaster they faced and live a long life together again."

"Wow.. that's so deep."

I laughed as he gave me an amused look.

"Well.. why are you getting Bird's foot trefoil? Is there a meaning behind it?"

"Well, there's a funny meaning behind it. Many people call this flower bacon and eggs for some reason and that was my dad's favorite breakfast."

"Haha, seriously?"

"Yeah, did you expect some sad stories behind it?"

I busted out laughing at the unexpected story. He chuckled at my reaction and it suddenly felt nice to have someone to talk to.

Since I lived with my aunt in this mountain, I haven't really had a long conversation with another person. I had short ones with ones who came to buy herbs but this time, it was really different.

"Anyway, I'm Elsword."

"I'm Aisha."

He let out his hand for me to shake and we introduced ourselves. I stared at his eyes once again as I realized we were still holding hands. Awkwardness was flowing around the environment near us.

I let out a laugh and so did he, and he quickly hid his hand as he scratched his head. I felt the sensation of my cheeks blushing and I realized so was his ears.

"Um.. if you don't mind."

He started another conversation, which I was glad about. I looked up and stared into eyes to show him that I'm listening. The sun was setting behind him and the edge of his hairs were glowing bright red orange. The sky was a lighter orange yellow color, still filled with many white clouds. The autumn breeze was still in the air, making the grass and flowers dance in motion.

"Do you want to go to the memorial with me?"

He hesitated for a second but asked me bravely. He gave me an afraid look, thinking that I will reject him.

I laughed at his actions and said,

"Well.. I'm going with my aunt."

"Oh.. oh that's fine."

I could tell he was disappointed judging from his upset voice and slumped shoulders, although he tried to not to show it.

"But, why don't you join us?"

I offered him this time, and he looked at me with surprise, not expecting me to ask him to join us.

"Oh, sure! If your aunt doesn't mind me tagging along."

"Of course she won't!"

I picked up my basket that was filled with bird's foot and daffodil. The basket was filled with yellow and white flowers- kind of like the sky.

Elsword and I walked back to the middle part of the forest. Before we entered the forest, I looked back at the flower fields that was all covered in bird's foot.

Was.. was this the flower field I saw back when I was two? The secret place that my mom and I made?

Sudden memories hit me at that moment and I had the urge to run to my aunt and ask her.

"I.. I have to go really quick and talk to my aunt!"

"Oh, then we'll run together."

He suddenly grabbed my hand tightly and ran to the middle of the forest, which I was taken surprise of by his sudden actions. Soon enough, we reached the giant tree my aunt was talking about- she was organizing her baskets as she rested her body upon the giant tree.

"Oh, Aisha you're back! Who's this?"

"N-Nice to meet you! I'm Elsword!"

My aunt got up and asked me who he was. Elsword quickly introduced himself to my aunt and my aunt gave a surprise look.

"El...Elsword..? P-Pri-"

Just as my aunt was about to say something, Elsword quickly interrupted and said,

"Sorry for suddenly coming here with Aisha. I just happened to receive help from her to find a flower."

"Yeah! He was looking for bird's foot trefoil!"

"Oh- oh that's- that's a lovely flower."

"It is! Hey aunt, is the .. field of flowers back alive again?"

I asked her carefully, and the confused look she had was suddenly gone as I asked her the question.

She smiled warmly at me, and said

"You must of found it with this boy. It's really beautiful again, isn't it?"

"Yeah..!"

I guess that's what my mother and I saw sixteen years ago, a similar view like that. But I wondered, _why were the dead flowers reborn as bird's foot?_

* * *

 **A/N**

I just finished writing Bird's Foot! -hurray-  
There is total of 10 chapters + Elsword's story and an Epilogue. I will be posting them every 2-3 days :)  
Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R!


	3. Bird's Foot CH 3

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 06. 16. 2016_

* * *

III.

* * *

BGM **Angel Bell (Kikujiro Soundtrack) | Soundtrackization  
** _Soundtrackization is the YouTuber that posted the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

My aunt invited Elsword into the tiny house. The door creaked as usual as we entered as sudden embarrassment came rushing back to my mind as I thought of the fact that Elsword is a rich villager and to show this beat down house was kind of embarrassing.

"It's nothing much, but you're welcome to stay the night and we can all leave for memorial tomorrow morning."

"That's fine, thank you for inviting me."

My aunt gave him a warm smile and walked towards the bathroom to the laundry.

I offered if he wants to drink anything but he said it's fine.

"I'm going to go make your bed, so you can wait right here."

"Alright, thanks."

I went upstairs and went inside the guest room. A tiny room with a one cozy bed and a window. We don't really use this room since we don't have any guests. But my aunt, who likes sleeping in the couch, takes naps here sometimes. I lit the candle and opened the window slightly for tiny breeze. I made sure that the blanket and pillow was nicely organized and was ready to go back to the living room. I opened the door and from the view from up here, I could see the living room. I was surprised to see Elsword and my aunt talking. Except they weren't really talking, they were whispering. I tip toed down there to see if I can eavesdrop anything, but I couldn't hear anything at all. Even though I was curious, I quickly gave up on the thought, since it's a conversation I'm not suppose to hear anyway.

* * *

"Let's go!"

I never had another person tag along to the memorial, excluding my aunt. There was hint of sparkle in my aunt's eyes as well.

While we walked down to the village, there was actually a lot of conversations, surprisingly. One of the conversation that I remember the most might be when my aunt asked Elsword, "Elsword, how was your father like?"

It was unexpected question from my aunt, but Elsword answered it without any hesitation.

"He was brave, strong, intelligent.. he was just a great leader overall."

I saw a hint of sadness reflecting on my aunt's eye but I quickly brushed the confusement away.

Soon enough, we reached the Velder Village; the place was packed with people already in memories of the deceased knights and citizens during the bloody night.

"Looks like we're here."

Elsword said, and lead us inside the village.

Even though I come here often with my aunt to sell herbs, the sight of the village always amuses me.

The smell of fresh fruits, mixed with flowers and a little bit of wine from the drinkers always gives me a new sensation and a tingling feels to the edge of my fingers.

Soon we reached the Memorial Statue of the Velder War.

"I'll meet you back here after I put my own flower to my dad's name."

"Okay."

Elsword said and he quickly went to go find his dad's name imprinted into the stone. My aunt held my hand tightly and walked to the stone where my parents' name has been imprinted up to this sixteen years.

My aunt gave me two daffodil flowers, and kept two for her own. I placed them neatly into my dad's name, and my mom's name. I stared at them for a long time, and so did my aunt. We prayed like we did every year, hoping that they're reborn and living a better life, just like the meaning behind daffodil.

"Aisha, I'm gonna stay in here for a little bit more. Go meet up with Elsword first."

"Oh, okay. Meet me here."

My aunt nodded and she continued to stare at my parents' name.

I walked to the place where I was suppose to meet Elsword, and as expected, he was standing there.

But there was weird feeling around him. I looked around, and there was few grown men and women giving Elsword looks. Glares, to be exact.

"You're done?"

By the time I realized it, Elsword walked up to me and greeted me. I looked around once more quickly and people stopped giving him looks.

I quickly brushed the uneasy feelings away and nodded at him with a smile.

"My aunt's staying there for few more minutes."

"There she comes now."

It was unexpecting for my aunt to take only few minutes. She could've of stayed for a little bit longer. For few hours, we decided to walk around the village. My aunt needed to buy few items anyway. By the time she was done shopping, it was a little bit before sunset.

"Alright Aisha, time to go home now."

She said. I looked back at Elsword and he was giving me such warm smile.

"I guess this is it, it was nice meeting you, Aisha."

But I didn't want to leave. Can't Elsword come along? I wanted to brag like a little child.

It's only been a full day that I met him, but he was a first friend I ever had.

I felt my eyes begin to develop tears and I was embarrassed by the fact that I was behaving like a little kid and that I was showing the weak side of me in front of Elsword.

It seemed like Elsword noticed it, because he tilted his head to check on my face, which was faced downward so he couldn't see my crying face.

"Aisha, are you cry-"

"Aisha, if you want to play with Elsword a little bit more, I'll let you do that."

My aunt interrupted Elsword's expected question.

I looked up at my aunt with surprise filled in my eyes.

She stared at me for awhile and moved her gaze to Elsword and gave him a warm smile.

"Would you take care of my niece for few more days? It seems like she really likes you."

I looked up at Elsword with a big smile. I was also actually really surprised that my aunt would allow me to do such a looked surprise as well. Then he looked at me a smile and said,

"Of course. You've done so much for me."

"Alright Aisha. Come back after two days."

"Two days?!"

I questioned her with my jaws almost dropping to the floor.

"I trust you and Elsword, have fun, darling."

She said with a smile, and waved at us as she walked toward the gate that leads to the mountain.

I glanced at Elsword and I could tell he was trying to hide a huge smile. His ears were red and he was looking the other way to avoid my gaze. I laughed at his action, and he couldn't hold it anymore so he bursted out laughing with me.

* * *

 **A/N**

omg this chapter makes me cringe so badly since I wrote this years ago lmao.  
I tried not to fix anything since I don't want to change the way the stories flows, so if there are errors just please ignore it :)  
Starting CH 5 are the recent chapters I've wrote so we're almost there!  
Thank you for reading and please don't forget to R&R!


	4. Bird's Foot CH 4

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 06. 18. 2016_

* * *

IV.

* * *

BGM **Hello/How Are You - Piano Arrange | Nekomura Iroha  
** _Nekomura Iroha is the YouTuber that posted the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

Even though it's memorial day and it's one of those days where I should just return home, I think this is a little gift from my parents. It feels like they're telling me not to worry about today, and go out for once in awhile. Today's really different from other days. The same day in the past years, I visited Velder Village just to go see the memorial. I never got to see what was really happening inside this village.

Never letting go of my hand, Elsword showed me around the village. Passing the people who are selling goods, he led me to the kingdom step by step. I never knew how the kingdom looked like even though I heard that it's huge, that not one human being can fill the whole size of the kingdom with just two eyes when standing inside Velder.

"Aren't only royalties accepted to enter the Kingdom? Are you like... someone in a high level?"

I asked Elsword out of curiosity. Even though practically we are friends, there isn't much information regarding Elsword that I know of. Elsword seemed to hesitate for a moment while scratching the back of his head, but he answered, "Yeah, I'm actually one of knights in the Velder Academy Knights."

I stared at him with surprised sparkles in my eyes. He seemed as if he was around same ages as me yet he was one of the brave knights fighting for Velder. He chuckled with embarrassment filled in his voice as I continued to stare at him with surprisement.

As I walked the beautiful halls of Velder with Elsword, we exchanged a lot of conversation with each other. The more I knew about him, the more comfortable I felt and the nervousness of entering the castle was soon vanished. However, the uneasy feeling I felt earlier was still lingering our surroundings. As we walked the halls, couple maids and students of Velder glimpsed at Elsword but they quickly looked away.

 _Maybe because a poor citizen like me is walking around with a proud knight,_ I thought as I shrugged the uneasy thoughts away.

Soon enough we reached a giant door. I looked at Elsword with confusement and he gave me a playful smile. He opened the door and a cool breeze and bright sunshine welcomed us. It was breath-taking. A gigantic windows covered the entire side of a wall with beautiful curtains on the side dancing with the wind. A huge, fancy bed was set on the side of the room with other furniture surrounding it.

"Welcome to my room." Elsword said silently as we entered. As I was gazing to his room with excitement filled in my eyes, he grabbed my wrist and took me to the other corner of the room. Another giant door was standing in front of us once again.

"However, since we can't share a room, here is yours."

He opened the door and once again, excitement was filled in my eyes. Fancy furniture and bed was placed with a bathroom in the corner of the room.

"This is the guest room. Since we looked around the Velder today, I'm guessing you're tired."

Elsword said as I happily jumped onto the most comfortable bed I ever laid myself on.

"Set your stuffs aside and relax. I still have other things to do so I'll probably be back when you're sleeping. You can leave the room but don't leave this hall. Got it?"

"Got it!"

I yelled as I let myself sink into the bed.

"Oh and take this."

Elsword threw a necklace at me. The necklace was light-weighted, with a red jewelry stoned in middle of gold.

I got up and stared at him with confusement.

"It proves that you're a welcomed guest in Velder Kingdom, so don't lose it or you'll be kicked out. Night, Aisha."

I gulped in fear of the thought of being kicked out of the Kingdom and clenched into the necklace as I held it near my heart. I replied back to Elsword's farewell and let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Bright lights shined through the thin curtain of my room as I woke up. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw a fancy chandelier greeting me as I smiled happily. I reflected back to how I met Elsword and the events that happened throughout just two days. There was many things I learned about the boy I just met. He's actually two years younger than me, so sixteen. He has one older sister named Elesis who is also one of Velder Knights and is his role model. He doesn't like his cousin named Add because he always steals Elsword's chocolate.

Soon, I got up and walked over to the bathroom and cleaned myself. Then I heard a knock and a familiar voice over the door and walls of my room.

"Aisha, are you awake?"

"Yeah, hold on!"

I answered back to Elsword who questioned my status. I quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

"What's up?"

"I have a place I want to show you."

Elsword greeted me with a smile and a plan he has for me today. I smiled back and followed him outside. As we walked the halls of Velder Kingdom once again, I realized he was wearing an armor today. Armor with mixture of silver, red, and black with giant sword placed on the back of his body. So he really is a knight. Soon enough we reached the first floor and he took me outside. I thought he was going to be showing me something inside a castle.

"Where are we going?"

I asked him with curiosity but he gently smiled and answered back with a playful voice,

"You'll know soon."

Then Elsword covered my eyes with his hands and said,

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to do so."

I gulped and nodded my head as I trusted Elsword and the place we are heading to.

"Ta-da!"

He said as he removed his hands and I opened my eyes. I gasped in surprise while he looked at me with pride covered in his red eyes. We were inside a white building with walls covered with glass. The area was filled with beautiful flowers and herbs that I grew up with.

"I could name all of these!"

I yelled with excitement filled in my voice as I jumped over to read the labels on the flowers.

The delightful scent of flowers filled the room as I ran around with excitement with Elsword following me with a smile on his face.

"Aisha- I have something to tell you."

I asked him while staring at the beautiful flowers. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but bravely told me the news.

"I know that this seems to come out of nowhere, but if you like it so much here, do you want to become a pharmacist for the Velder Kingdom?"

I looked at him with surprise. A pharmacist for the Velder Kingdom? Surrounded by beautiful herbs I grew up with while being inside such a beautiful kingdom, the thought of it already made me happy.

"Y-Yes! Of Course!"

The fear of being rejected in Elsword's eyes were soon enough gone with a feeling of accomplishment replacing it. He smiled with relief as I jumped up and down agreeing to the position he offered me.

"Oh my god, Elsword this is the greatest thing that ever happened to me!"

"Haha- that's great."

I held onto his shoulders with excitement filled in my eyes. He laughed at my actions.

"I have to tell my aunt!"

"W-wait, Aisha."

Sudden thought of my aunt entered my thoughts. She would be so proud of me to get a position inside the Velder Kingdom! I couldn't wait to see the proud look on her face! As I was about to dash outside the building, Elsword grabbed my wrist with a serious look on his face.

"Wait, you can't go, Aisha."

"Why?"

Sudden concern overwhelmed me as I stared at him with confusement.

"Just... no, please don't leave, Aisha."

I chuckled at the shy side of Elsword he is showing me. But I soon reassured him.

"I'll be back, I accepted the position you offered me anyway, so thank you."

I kissed Elsword's cheeks without thinking, and with surprised look on his face he released my hands as I smiled and dashed away up to the mountain.

 _What did I just do-_ I thought to myself.

"I KISSED A BOY'S CHEEK?!"

I yelled out loud as soon as I entered the busy street of Velder. Couple people stared at me with confusement and I felt my face turning red due to embarrassment. I tried to hide my face as I quickly ran to the exit of Velder and up into the mountains. I was beyond excited. Becoming a pharmacist with the skills I learned from my aunt, and working inside a Velder Kingdom? The thought made me hop around in happiness.

"I can always visit my aunt to collect more herbs and I can see Elsword often!"

I talked to myself as I past the beautiful field of flowers that I will be missing the sight of. Due to hopping and running up the mountains, it didn't take awhile for me to reach my house. I bursted the door open as I yelled out with excitement,

"Aunt, guess what! I'm a pharmacist in Velder Kingdo-..."

That's when I found my aunt lying in the ground on a pool of blood.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is where I stopped writing two years ago so the next chapter may seem a little different.  
But this is where the story gets good lmao XD  
The hardest chapter I've wrote for this story is probably the next chapter... ;) If you know what I mean XD  
Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R!


	5. Bird's Foot CH 5

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 06. 21. 2016_

* * *

V.

* * *

BGM **[PIANO] LoL: Daylight's End (Diana Theme) | Gabriel Guirao  
** _Gabriel Guirao is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

Lifelessly, my aunt was laid down on top of a pool of blood, with a giant scar across her heart, gushing out dark, red fluid.

"Aunt! Aunt! Wake up!"

I quickly dashed over to her as I lifted her up to examine her face. Her eyes portrayed fear she must have felt at the last moment as her hands were cold and dry. Her lips were lifeless pale of color as it was partly opened.

"Please... please wake up. I have the best news you could ever think of..."

Tears rolled down my eyes as I desperately tried to wake my aunt up, nonetheless, no matter how long I waited, no matter what I did, not a single breath was let out from her parted lips. Tears rolled down my cheeks endlessly, for hours and hours, until the front door of the house busted open- following with Elsword. He was gasping for air as if he just ran up the mountain.

"I knew you would be her-.. wait, what the-"

He realized my devastated face while holding on to my aunt. He dashed next to me and put his ear over my aunt's heart.

"She's... she's dead." He said quietly as I denied.

"No! She's alive! I can cure her, I just need herbs."

I desperately ran to the shelves to where the herbs were, only to find myself falling over and crying in pain.

"Aisha.. I-.. "

The knight, looking devastated as I was ran over to me while embracing the trembling body of myself. 'It'll be alright,' he continuously whispered next to my ear as he reassured the shattered heart within myself.

* * *

BGM **Once OST "Falling Slowly" Piano Cover | REYNAH  
** _REYNAH is the YouTuber that posted the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

A month have already flew by, and I've already gotten used to waking up after experiencing a tragic nightmare of my aunt's death. Fortunately, the catastrophic dream of the death of my aunt has been decreasing these days, almost to never ever happening. As I promised Elsword a month ago, I've accepted his offer to become the assistant pharmacist in the Velder Kingdom. I've abandoned the guest room Elsword provided me and now that I'm an official member of the Velder Kingdom, I have my own room in the residence hall not so far from the herbs area.

"What's up!"

While I was experimenting with new herbs I've collected, my window was suddenly bursted out open by Elsword, who sat on the edge of the window with a playful smile on his face. I flinched due to his sudden entrance, then I shook my head at Elsword's childish actions.

"Mr. Knight, shouldn't you be practicing your fighting skills?" I asked Elsword playful and he chuckled at my question.

"I'm good enough, I don't need to."

"Hahahaha-!"

I bursted out laughing by his cockiness as he gave me the warmful smile I've seen for countless times since the first meeting we shared. No matter how many times I would see the smile, it was something I would never get tired of. Elsword walked in through the window and leaned his back on the wall next to the window. He was facing the sun as it seemed as if the warmth of the sun was melting the stress away from Elsword's mind. As we exchanged conversation for awhile, I realized the sun was setting next to him.

The edges of his hair glowed with the red-orange shine and glistened with sparkles as the sun peeked its way through the strands of his hair. It was just like when we met for the first time- when we were picking out flowers at the field of flowers. Without thinking of my actions, I stepped closer to him and the next thing I realized was that I was gently playing with his hair.

"Your hair…. It's so pretty.."

My senses rushed into my brain when Elsword gently grabbed onto my wrist that was next to his face. He slightly moved it out of his face and stared directly into my eyes. Once again, I was trapped helplessly into his ruby colored eyes. I could make out the reflection of myself in his pupil- I don't know if I'm blushing or not but I could feel the heat rising from the blood streams to my cheek. Then he gave more pressure to his hands that were grabbing my wrist. The pain existed as I felt the pressure of Elsword's on my wrist, but I didn't mind it at all.

Slowly but surely, Elsword leaned closer to me without avoiding my gaze. He was locked into my eyes just like how I was locked into his. I felt the blood pressure of my body rising, the hearts were pounding the walls of my body and I slowly closed my eyes, and so did he as his long eyelashes tickled the side of my cheeks.

Our lips met. He placed his right hand on my waist, and the other hand gently playing with the violet locks of my hair. I wrapped my tiny arms around his waist, as he allowed me to do so. His soft lips parted and he gently bit my lips- causing it to part as well. He gently slid his tongue inside which caused a tingling feelings to every one of my fingertips.

I could make the sensation of the sun giving off its shine to the back of my body- it was warm. Being wrapped around by Elsword in different ways- it was warm. It felt as if the time stopped and I wish it stopped right here, nevertheless, the continuous ticking noise of the clock was the realization that we both noticed.

Elsword softly backed away as he stared at my lips that was met with each other just couple seconds ago. Then he slowly climbed his gaze toward my eyes once again and came to a halt,

"Oh.. oh shit."

He said as I noticed his ears turning red due to actions he just performed on me. The reflection of his eyes reminded myself that I was one, super red potato as of right now.

"Sor- sorry, I realized I have something to do."

Elsword quickly busted out the same window he entered from to hide his embarrassment. I could still feel the sensation of Elsword's warmth lingering onto the places he touched me. It felt as if all of my energy have been sucked out, I slumped down on the floor as I let a sigh of happiness I just experienced.

* * *

 **A/N**

The first kissing scene between Elsword and Aisha in Bird's Foot have arrived! XD  
Oh god, how much I cringed while writing this part of the story, but I figured there MUST be a kissing scene in this story!  
I've never wrote anything with so many details LMAO.  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review :)


	6. Bird's Foot CH 6

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 06. 24. 2016_

* * *

VI.

* * *

BGM **(Astronauts) - Piano Arrange | Nekomura Iroha**  
 _Nekomura Iroha is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while listening :)_

* * *

"Arrrghhh! I can't' sleep!"

I yelled out in despair as I kicked the cozy blanket off of my body. The moment that I shared with Elsword earlier was haunting me to the point I wasn't able to drift off to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, the sight of Elsword right in front of me was vividly illustrated and every time I opened my eyes, I could feel the heat that was lingering the entire day on areas Elsword touched.

Nonetheless, before I even realized to a halt, the sun was peeking its way through the fluffy clouds.

It's morning. I sighed as I sat down and placed my feet that was barely touching the ground. I sighed again due to stress from being unable to sleep, however, It didn't really stress me out.

I quickly consumed breakfast at the cafeteria of the residence hall and entered my workplace when one of the pharmacy students stopped me.

"Miss Aisha! Here's mail for you!"

The student stopped in front of me as he handed me a scroll sealed with a violet ribbon. I quickly acknowledged the student and as he walked away with pride, I opened the letter. The letter contained bunch of words which I skimmed through until I found the word 'Congratulations'.

[Congratulations, Miss Aisha! You've been elected by the Prince of Velder to become a teacher for the Velder pharmacists.]

I reread the entire passage over and over again, when sudden pride and excitement was over pouring my feelings. My only dream was to become a pharmacist inside the Velder Kingdom- but now I've been acknowledged by the ruler of Velder to become the mentor for pharmacists? It was like a dream come true.

As I was dreaming about how she's going to teach those students, the prideful smile was being created unintentionally across my face. As I wrapped the letter back to its found state, I heard a conversation of nearby student pharmacists.

"Did you know- the Prince of Velder ordered his guards to murder a herbalist up in the mountains?"

"What? For what reason?"

"I have no clue. But now I really know why he's called the Prince of War. He just kills everyone and next thing you know, he creates a war."

"Don't say that! Ugh, I don't want to ever face a war."

Prince of Velder killed a herbalist? I opened up the letter and and reread [Prince of Velder]. But he acknowledged me to become a teacher, that's not something a war-causing prince would do. I was undoubtedly confused. Prince of Velder is called Prince of War.. he killed a herbalist…

My heart started pounding as the memories I shared with my aunt flew across my mind.

'...Murder a herbalist up in the mountains?'

My aunt is a herbalist that resided in the mountains… Prince of Velder was the one who was behind her death?!

"I not so sure though, it's just a rumor. Oh! Good morning Miss Aisha!"

As I was grasping onto the letter tightly as revengeful feelings of hatred was growing inside my body, which was released into the air when one of my future students greeted me as she acknowledged my existence.

"Oh, good morning!"

I quickly brushed off the uneasy feelings away. 'It's just a rumor.' I thought to myself as I walked toward my new workplace.

* * *

After a month as being assigned as a teacher for Velder pharmacists, I quickly adapted to new schedule and the pressure of standing in front of large mass of people, to my was quite often to gain uncomfortable glares from many students due to becoming a teacher from a country girl, but the issue was vanished soon enough.

Even after one issue was solved, another issue has been pounding my brain the entire month and frequent headaches were becoming one of my daily schedule. Needlessly to say, the boy that kissed me a month ago has been out of my sight, completely. I don't know if he decided to be embarrassed or not, but Elsword is the one that created a new life for me, and seeing such a critical person in my life being gone terribly bothers me.

That is why today, I decided to give him a visit, since Elsword was the person stepping a footstep closer in order to maintain the friendship.

A lot of thoughts crossed my mind as I crossed my arms across the work table as I closed my eyes. The thoughts that entered my brain escaped through the nerves of my brain, causing me to mentally react to each situations differently. I decided to just picture various herbs and name them mentally as it will be beneficial to me as well as move the stress out of my view.

I felt myself drift off to sleep as I memorized the already familiar herbs I've known for my entire life.

* * *

BGM **First Love "Never Get It" - Flaming Heart | LON Music Official**  
 _LON Music Official is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

My vision was blurry as I struggled to keep my eyes open. Countlessly, I blinked my eyes to clear the vision but it was hopeless. The palm of my hands started to sweat from nervousness as well as the sensation of drop of sweat streaming down the back of my spine was clearly felt. Mumbly, yet desperate cries were crossing the area as blood was spurted in front of my eyes.

The night skies reminded me of the bloody hell night. The Velder War.

My heart was devastated as I cried for help, but nothing but gasped out of my mouth.

 _Lord Elsword!_

At the sound of the beloved one's name, my head was suddenly turned towards the the sight of ruby colored hair knight. A glitter soldier stabbed Elsword in the heart as Elsword choked blood out of his throat. His scarlet colored eyes widen with sudden pain and shock. His clenched fist loosened as his sword fell to the ground- and so did his body. Elsword was lying down.. Lifelessly.

I gasped with sudden shock. Energy suddenly left my body as I slumped down to the floor. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I raised my hand in hopes of catching the boy, but it was no use.

Elsword's half-opened crimson eyes were staring directly at me as tear rolled down his face. I was locked inside once again- the eyes that remind me of the bloody night of war.

* * *

"Ha….!"

I gasped for breath as I swiftly raised myself up from my work table. To my surprise, in front of me was Elsword.

"Good morning!"

He said, with the usual smile he gives me, but I couldn't offer to smile back. I was locked inside his bloody eyes of war.

* * *

 **A/N**

Poor Elsword, so clueless and never got his 'Good morning' back from Aisha XD  
I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review, it would be an inspiration for me :)


	7. Bird's Foot CH 7

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 06. 28. 2016_

* * *

VII.

* * *

BGM **[PIANO MUSIC] Feelings That Can't Deliver - (Reve) | REVE**  
 _REVE is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

The sensation of sudden burst of fear sent chills to my spine as I stared at Elsword's eye reflecting the Velder War's bloody sky. His face was smiling with joy, however, sweat was trickling down my face.

"Are you okay? Why are you sleeping in your workplace, you should be at be-"

Elsword said with a worried voice as he slowly reached out for my forehead to see if I have a fever. To my own surprisement, I slapped his soft hand as it came near my face. I stared at Elsword's bewildered face.

"I… I'm sorry, Elsword. I didn't mean to. I just had a nightmare."

I reassured Elsword as I tried keep the calmness within my voice. Elsword laughed nervously as awkwardness was lingering in the air. I quickly tried to enhance the mood as I started a new conversation, "Where were you for the past month?"

Elsword calmly changed the expression as he playfully smirked at me, "Were you worried about me?"

I blushed at Elsword's slyness as I nodded with embarrassment. As he crossed his fingers behind his head, he turned his way towards the window as he felt the warmth of the sunrise.

"Sorry for bursting into your workplace early in the morning." Elsword paused for a second, but he continued on without hesitation. "But I've been away from the Kingdom for a month."

"For what?" I asked with curiosity.

"I..Um…" Elsword seemed to hesitate as I tilted my head in confusion. "As a knight, you kind of.. Inspect other areas of Velder." Elsword finished his sentence as he started to drift off at the end. I nodded my head as I figured out it's something that I shouldn't be involved in.

Elsword suddenly turned around while giving off a nervous smile as he held onto his right shoulder. I gave him a puzzled look; he was acting strange. I may be overreacting, or perhaps, mistaken, but Elsword wasn't acting like his usual self and that he is keeping a secret from me.

"Well- I'll visit you later, Teacher." Elsword said with a playful smile as he decided to leave the room as awkwardness was setting in the air. However, I wasn't the type to ignore strange behaviors, so I stopped him right in front of the door as I grabbed his shoulder for him to come to a halt.

To my surprise, he let out a painful sigh as he placed his hands on top of mine. I slowly released my hand from his shoulder- which seemed to cause a painful sensation to Elsword.

"Sorry- bye." Elsword said with a sigh of relief as I lifted up my hand from his shoulder.

"No. Wait." I said, this time grabbing the knight by his wrist. Elsword turned around to face me as his crimson eyes gave off a bewildered look.

Without any words, I took off the jacket Elsword was wearing and and I gaped in shock when I found a blood stain on his clean, white button up, located on his right shoulder. The stain was slowly spreading throughout his entire shoulder. Elsword silently cursed under his breath as I stared at him with slight anger filled in my eyes. "What happened?" To my surprisement, it almost felt as if I was his mother or a wife but I quickly brushed that thought away as the thought of Elsword's injury was more clear inside my mind.

"It's common for knights to get injured." Elsword said quietly with a sulky tone in his voice. I ignored his pouting as I said, "Sit down, you have to get treated."

"It's fine, it'll heal soon!" Elsword yelled out a cry as I forced him to sit him down on the chair I was sitting on. I ignored his childish whine and searched through my shelves to find the correct herbs to heal the wound. Soon enough, I digged up herbs to stop the bleeding and to heal the wound.

I turned around to face the knight and it seemed like he gave up trying to argue with me as he was unbuttoning his shirt. He loosely flung the right side of his button up to show me the wound for me to heal. I felt sudden burst of heat rising up to my cheeks as I glanced at Elsword's half-shirtless body. I was bewildered to see a boy-two years younger than me- have such toned arms and body along with wide shoulders; it seemed as if he was already a man. I glanced away and gulped the nervousness inside of me as I rubbed the herbs on top of his shoulder. He clinched his teeth and let out a silent grunt due to the painfulness the herbs give to a wound.

After treating the knight, I quickly grabbed bandages and stood in front of him. He glanced up at me and flung the other side of his button up shirt so I could secure the bandage across his chest. Elsword stared at me with a blank face but I could not stand his shirtless body. The heat I managed to swallow down suddenly bursted into my cheeks as I became super red. I quickly turned around to hide the embarrassment as I threw the bandage onto his lap, "You bandage it!"

I heard Elsword chuckle playfully as I heard bandages being opened. I placed my two hands on top of my cheeks that were on fire in hopes of calming them down, but the imagination of shirtless Elsword flung into my mind again- so it was no help.

"I'm done." I heard Elsword say blankly as I also heard him stand up from the chair. I turned around to see if he bandaged it well… However, that wasn't the case. Sweat was trickling down the side of my face as he decided to tease me by hugging me tightly. My mind was blank as the knight embraced me.

The hug did not last long- as soon as he released me from his embrace, he grabbed his button up shirt while petting my head as if I was his little sister, "Thanks, Aisha." He quickly buttoned up his shirt and grabbed his jacket and exited the room as if nothing happened.

I slumped down the chair and touched my cheeks. It was still burning hot.

* * *

 **A/N**

Another chapter where I cringed so badly writing in middle of the night.  
I enjoy reading these kind of scenes, but I cannot stand writing them XD  
Action starts next chapter to the end, so bear with me please!  
Thank you for reading :)


	8. Bird's Foot CH 8

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii_ | _07\. 03. 2016_

* * *

VIII.

* * *

BGM **King and the Clown OST : "Fate" Piano Cover - Lee Sunhee | REYNAH**  
 _Reynah is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

It was middle of August- the sun was giving off its rays as the Velder villagers complained about the disturbing and unbearable heat. However, the cool wind gently breezing through the air was what kept the peace within the village. I stretched my arms out as I stepped out the door of my workplace; it was a free day. No students to teach, herbs were all updated; I breathed out all the toxins in my body as walked the halls of Velder Castle.

"Ha! Ha!"

I turned my head as I heard grunts from large mass of people. I stared out the window of the hall as I glimpsed at the Velder Knights in middle of free training. Their courageous actions reminded me of a thought I had earlier― I have to take fresh herbs to the Knights' leader due to multiple injuries that have been occurring lately. I jogged back into my workplace and grabbed a basket filled with freshly picked out herbs. _Maybe I'll see Elsword there_ , I thought to myself as I struggled to keep my smile calm and push my hopes down, nonetheless, I couldn't control it.

Soon enough, I reached the training ground for the Velder Knights. I glimpsed a fairly tall man with a slick, black hair that's been softly brushed to calm it down. He was wearing a long jacket that reached the back of his knees with fur placed on his hood- that somewhat resembled a crow. _How is he not sweating to death?_ I thought while glancing at the physical appearance of the male as it seems like he was the leader in charge of the Training Ground; his appearance stood out compared to other Knights.

As I was walking toward the leader, one of the students took a glance at me and yelled to the male, "Commander Raven! You have a guest!" The student playfully gave me double thumbs up as I chuckled at his actions. The leader named Raven slowly turned around as I caught his attention. I handed him the basket filled with herb.

" Here's freshly picked up herbs you requested earlier."

"Oh thank you."

As he appreciated me with careful actions, I looked around the training area, however, I could not catch a glimpse of the red-haired male. Out of curiosity, I asked the male, "Do you happen to know where Elsword is?"

I wasn't honestly searching out for him, I just wanted to stop by and greet the knight. Raven stared at me as his ebony colored eye widened with surprise.

"You- you mean Lord Elsword? You wouldn't find him near the Knights… Check inside the castle."

The tall male said with puzzled yet respectful tone within his voice. I quickly thanked him as I entered back into the castle, my thoughts filled with confusement.

 _But he's a Knight… Why did he say I wouldn't find him near the Knights?_ I wondered to myself as I passed by two maids of Velder as they were laughing in middle of their conversation. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but their voices were clear enough for me to hear the entire conversation.

"Don't you think… Lord Elsword is kind of.. Handsome?" One of the girl said while blushing and giggling at her own question.

"But.. he was born on Velder War. You know they say he's cursed."

"I'm just talking about his looks, not his whatever his prophecy will be."

The other maid seemed concerned about her friend's thoughts, but they both quickly brushed the topic away as they passed by me. After hearing such words, I came to a halt in middle of the Velder castle's hallway. It took me awhile for my brain to process the words together to form a complete thought.

 _Elsword was born on the day of Velder War, therefore, he's cursed?_

The day I was desperately pleading for my parents to return home, for the bloody sky to turn beautiful again, a cursed baby was born and that was his prophecy? Is that why people that passed by Elsword gave such uneasy glares to the innocent boy? It didn't make any sense; for someone to be accused of being cursed, just because he was accidentally born on the day of the war. I shrugged as I brushed the useless thought away and continued to walk.

"Aisha!"

An voice filled with excitement called upon my name as I turned around to see who it was.

 _The cursed knight._

A thought swiftly passed through my mind and escaped as soon as Elsword was standing in front of me. The same feelings I felt when I glimpsed his ruby colored eyes that reminded of bloody night after I woke up came into my sensation again. Shivers were tingling down my spine as I gulped the nervousness away.

"Hi, Elsword." I greeted the knight nervously as the palm of my hands were beginning to sweat.

 _I hope he doesn't acknowledge my tension._

I thought to myself as I continued to stare at Elsword with a smile filled with anxiety. _Clear the thoughts, get rid of the conversation I just heard_ ― I tried to reassure myself, but the thoughts reflecting back to the nightmare I had along with Elsword's bloody eyes would not leave my mind.

To my surprise, Elsword's gaze escalated to the floor as he reached out for my hand steadily. His soft hands were grasping on my tinier hands as he stared at the two hands embracing one another. He hesitated, it took awhile for Elsword to part his lips as he tried to keep his voice steady.

"You're not one of them, are you?"

He asked. Puzzled I widened my eyes; What is he talking about? Who is them? Even before I could answer my own question within my thoughts, the knight continued.

"It was an accident, but I saw you stop when you heard the conversation between the two maids."

My eyes widened with bewilderment. He heard it all and he saw my reaction to the conversation. Sweat was tingling down my spine as the knight escalated his gaze to match my eyes. His crimson eyes were filled with sorrowfulness and desperation.

"You think I'm cursed?"

There was slight anger within his voice. My body begin to tremble due to sudden fear I felt when I stared into his eyes. I wasn't locked into his eyes however, I tried to keep it that way.

 _Yes._ _Even if I want to deny it, just by staring into your eyes makes me have thoughts you are, in fact, cursed. Being near you feels dangerous even though I love you in every way. I don't want to die, but I don't want you to die. I'm sorry for such selfish thoughts_ , but the knight remained silent.

"No. You're not cursed, Elsword."

I'm sorry for lying, but I don't want our relationship to deteriorate. I want to be near your side forever and in order to do that, I have to be untruthful.

The lonely knight's eyes softened as he heard my words. Sudden guilt and pity were aching my heart as Elsword matched his lips against mine.

* * *

 **A/N**

I think Elsword's secret is kind of straight forward and obvious (to certain people) ... /fail.  
It's also kind of rare for me to throw in Raven in middle of the story, but throwing Chung/Add/Ciel just doesn't make sense in this story..  
so I just threw in a character that uses sword like the Velder Knights.

Anyways... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	9. Bird's Foot CH 9

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 07. 08. 2016_

* * *

IX.

* * *

BGM **[PIANO] Camomile - Huideun Ko | Huideun Ko**  
 _Huideun Ko is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

I lifted my head up as I stared across the vacant sky spread across the entire Velder Village. I raised myself up while plucking the last daffodil and placed it gently inside my basket. Alone, in the Field of Flowers- is something I never experienced. Sorrowfulness was over pouring my soul along with the thoughts of standing in the Field of Flowers with my mom, my aunt, and Elsword. The three important people were not next to me and the thought of two of them are deceased brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped the tears away with my sleeves as I walked back towards the village.

 _Today is September 9th._

The Memorial Day for Velder War- many citizens have already gathered up near the Velder King Statue as they placed their flowers on top of their deceased loved ones carefully. I placed daffodils on top of my mother's and my father's name with caution. I stared at the basket and there was multiple Bird's Foot still left.

Unfortunately, Elsword claimed he was overloaded with work, therefore, could not visit the Field of Flowers with me. I decided to pluck enough Bird's Foot for both of us- for my aunt and for his father. I promised the knight that I will place my parents' flowers first and that I will place my aunt's flower with him tomorrow.

I gulped down the sorrowfulness I felt as this was my first time placing the flowers by myself, with nobody next to reassure me. I inspirited my thoughts as I thought of placing the flowers down with Elsword.

Some students passed by me and acknowledged my being which brought pride to myself. At first I was an ordinary girl living in poverty that was soon rescued by a knight. Now I'm a well known herbalist and a pharmacy teacher for the Velder students.

Drowning in my thoughts also reminded me- that it's already been a year since I met Elsword. He was the one who changed my life as I always feel grateful at his actions.

 _And the first boy I loved_ \- I blushed at my own thoughts as I reached my residence. I walked in without hesitation and layed down on my bed. As I let my mind expand its imagination, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Birds chirping and the sound of tree branches knocking on my window slowly arose me from my sleep. Today is September 10th, and marks the seventeenth year since the terrible night of Velder War happened. I blinked couple times to clear my vision as I gazed up the clock. The hand was already pointing towards 12 as I thought, _Wow I slept for a long time._

I swiftly cleaned myself and grabbed the basket filled with Bird's Foot as I headed towards the Velder King statue. Elsword and I planned to meet ten after noon, so I only had couple more minutes to spare by myself. The sensation I felt as I ran my fingers through the Bird's Foot trefoil was so mesmerizing that I didn't even hear the sound of the bell that rings every hour, alarming the citizen that it's noon.

I stared at the clock that was placed right underneath the statue of the courageous Velder King. Exactly noon. As I gazed down my sight at the thought of meeting Elsword soon, I suddenly came to a halt.

In between the flowers, there was a small name imprinted onto the stone right underneath the Velder King statue. I walked near it and slowly brushed the flowers away.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

A guard screamed furiously after watching my actions but I couldn't come to a halt. A sweat was tingling down the side of my face as I tried to process the sight in front of me.

The name that was imprinted onto the stone clearly said **Velder King Elsword the Second.**

The guard lifted me up by the arm and dragged me away from the statue, however, none of those actions were bothering my confused mind.

 _King Elsword the Second... ? That means Elsword is the Third, and he is the Prince of Velder currently. That's why Commander Raven was being so respectful… that's why he interrupted my aunt back when we first met him.. My aunt!_

As I furiously thought about everything that happened, the warmful smile of my aunt and the brutal murder that caused my aunt to die charged into my mind.

" _Did you know- the Prince of Velder ordered his guards to murder a herbalist up in the mountains?"_

" _But now I really know why he's called the Prince of War. He just kills everyone and next thing you know, he creates a war."_

The conversation my students had with one another crashed into my brain.

 _The Prince of Velder is the Prince of War… Elsword is the Prince._

Sudden anger furiously poured into my body as I clenched my fist tightly.

 _ **Elsword killed my aunt.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

Finally all the secrets are out! This is personally my favorite chapter because of that reason. XD  
If you are wondering why I chose 9/10 for the day of Velder War,  
it's simply because ... that's MY BIRTHDAY :DDDDD  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading!


	10. Bird's Foot CH 10

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii | 07. 14. 2016_

* * *

X.

* * *

BGM **No Game No Life - Soundtrack Vol. 3 [EMPTY] | Gerado Lara**  
 _Gerado Lara is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading :)_

* * *

"I'm here."

The knight said behind my back as he casually walked towards me. His ruby colored eyes were painted as the bloody sky of the Velder War. My hands started to sweat as I clenched harder while staring at the traitor. He stared at me with puzzlement filled in his disgusting eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, with a fakely worried tone that sickened my soul. _Trying to act innocent and I was fooled for an entire year; I am an idiot._

Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I stared at the knight with fury filled in my eyes. He raised his bloody hands up as he tried to reach for my shoulder with a confused look. I slapped his hand away as he approached me-

"You Prince of War.. You killed my aunt!" I said as anger was spat out of my mouth. I didn't look away from the traitor who contained of hurtful look into his eyes, and I continued-

"I hate you, Elsword."

I whispered to him as I ran away- away from the sickening beast that makes me want to puke. The thought of Elsword acting innocent as soon as he walked inside the door, to reassure me, to feel sympathy for me as I stared at my dead aunt, everything was disgusting. I ran to the Field of Flowers as fast as I could- it was the only place that can accept me now. Tears were flying behind me as I ran up the hills angrily. As soon I reached the place, I sat down. For hours, I cried. Crying and whining as my voice was screaming to let the world know the pain within me.

 _Boom._

Sound of cannon firing was heard across the village. I stared with bewilderment filled in my eyes and with shivers running down my spine- the night sky was bloody red.

 _Exactly seventeen years later, on September 10th, the nightmare I never wanted to see, happened once Second Velder War started._

Above me, the Wyverns were flying across the bloody sky with horrifying screams. _What- what is happening?_ My hands were sweating as chills were running through my entire body. _Move, Aisha, save those people there!_ I panicked. _Do I go back? Do I go back to the place that betrayed me?_

The faces of my students and the smiles of my patients sped across my mind. _I must go._ As fast as I could, I ran downhills, entered the Village as citizens were desperately screaming to get out. I dashed across the village and found multiple patients under the Hope Bridge.

"Miss Aisha! Over here!" One of my students were screaming with plea as I approached their voices. Smokes were everywhere, even the pharmacists were in pain. I held my breath as I bandaged my first patient.

* * *

 _How long has it been? Four hours? Is the war even winning? How many more patients? How many are dead?_

So many questions fluttered into my mind as I tried my best to brush them away. I used up multiple gloves due to grey ashes and dark blood constantly being painted on the pure, white gloves. My face was covered with ashes as well along with couple first degree burns, scars, and blood splattered all over, but the pain did not stop me.

"Casualties! Over here! Pharmacists and nurses are over here!"

With sickness within her throat, one of my students yelled across the bridge hopelessly. Victims were crying in pain and it was saddening that I couldn't do anything but to bandage their wounds.

 _Boom._

Another cannon shot was fired near the Hope Bridge. There was multiple Velder Vanguards strolling through the bridge while stepping down on innocent citizens. I squinted my eyes as I heard their faint, last breath. A giant puppet smiled as he neared the end of the bridge. He set the entire bridge on fire while laughing maniacally.

"The Hope Bridge is on fire! The Hope Bridge is burning!"

One of the citizens that were minorly injured screamed, warning everyone to evacuate. However, multiple people were unable to use their legs. I panicked. _What am I supposed to do at this point?_ As I was about to lift one of the patients to evacuate together, one of my students dashed towards me while painfully trying to catch his breath.

"Mis.. Miss Aisha! An import.. Important person has been critically injured! Please treat him!"

"Lead me to him. Please evacuate the patients to a safer zone!"

I yelled across to the students who nodded their heads as they followed my orders. The student in front of me swayed the air as he tried desperately to move the gray smokes blocking the way. As the smoke cleared, I gasped in shock. "Here he is, Miss Aisha. I'll go treat other patients right away!"

The student claimed his new mission, but I could not believe the sight in front of me as I gasped.

 _It was Elsword in front of me._

* * *

BGM **EXO 2014 / Promise Piano Cover EXO | REYNAH**  
 _REYNAH is the YouTuber that uploaded the video. Enjoy while reading:)_

* * *

Hesitatingly, I squatted in front of him, examining his wounds. He haven't found out that he was my patient yet as I searched for painful spots. As much as I didn't wanted to believe, he was terribly in critical condition. He had third degree burns on both of his legs, a huge scar on side of his stomach that leaked blood viciously, a scar on right side of his head while blood ran down his face, and multiple scars and cuts everywhere on his face and arms.

"Ais...ha?"

He helplessly said as blood was running down his face that constantly made him to force his eyes open. My eyes were like a waterfall as tears were rolling down my cheeks. Breathlessly, I cried his name.

"Elswo- Elsword, I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry! I was just- I didn't mean to-"

With the last spark of energy he had, he forced to lift himself up as pain ached his entire body, just to match my lips against his.

"I'm sorry, too." He said quietly as he searched for another breath. He continued, even with pain aching his entire body. "I just didn't want you to know.. t-that I'm the Prince of War."

"You're not! I know you're not! You're Prince of Velder, Elsword!" I cried in misery to the prince, his crimson eyes forming into a crescent shape as he smiled. A true smile that reflected all the memories we shared together. Then he coughed out more blood, searching for another breath.

"No- No Elsword, please! Please don't leave me like this, you're the only person I have!"

It didn't reflect the bloody night skies anymore; I truly, finally understood the beautifulness that his crimson eyes held, and the thought of not being able to see that anymore brought even more tears.

"I loved you, Aisha." Was his last breath. I cried in misery as I buried my head on top of his chest that wasn't breathing anymore.

"I love you, I love you, too, Elsword! I love you!" I cried and cried to the silent prince, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to hear my reply.

* * *

 **A/N**

I apologize if this chapter went by too fast, I just wanted to finish the story in ten chapters lol.  
Aisha kind of seems she has multiple personalities in this chapter, so I also apologize for that :c  
This is the last official chapter, however, I'll be posting Elsword's side of the story and an Epilogue to wrap it up :)

+  
The scene where Elsword dies is how this entire story started. I just wanted to write a a tragic story  
between Elsword and Aisha- Elsword being either a prince or a knight /kind of ended up being both lol  
and dying in some kind of Velder War while Aisha was the last person he saw.  
My goal have been accomplished to finish a story where it ends like this! XD


	11. Elsword's Story

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii_ | _07\. 16. 2016_

* * *

ELSWORD'S STORY.

* * *

BGM **Sorry "But I love You" - Flaming Heart | Lon Music Official**

* * *

Sixteen years ago, on September 10th, The first catastrophic event devastated the entire Velder Village. The event is called The First Velder War. On the same day, as the war was ongoing, a prince was born by the name of Elsword the Third. His father, King Elsword the Second was unfortunately killed as multiple Glitter Army attacked him at once. The King is now one of the courageous soldiers known in the entire Velder Village, even a statue was created in the center of the village. The Prince Elsword is also known as the Prince of War. Many citizens blamed his birth for the cause of the devastation due to the color of his eyes and his hair. His eyes reflected the bloody night sky of September 10th while his hair was like the fires that swallowed the entire village into ashes.

Every September 10th, the citizens of Velder place flowers that contains meaning behind near the names imprinted on a stone on the Velder Memorial.

Elsword hated this. He hated the day of September 10th. Ever since he was young, the only day he could walk outside was the Velder Memorial Day, but the citizens that blamed his birth would throw rocks at the innocent child. However, the brave prince did not shed a single tear.

"Your father loved a flower called Bird's Foot." The queen said to the lonely prince as he blankly stared out the window. He gulped down the fear of glares that still ached into his heart as he decided to go on a small journey to the mountain next to the Velder Village.

With only a picture in his hand, the prince set out on an embark by himself as he searched for the flower for an hour. He glimpsed a petite female that seems to be around his age with purple twin tails tied lowly. She was sleeping while resting her body on a giant tree. The boy blushed as he stared at her clear face but gulped down the nervousness to wake the girl up.

The mysterious girl stared at him with surprise yet the prince felt the sensation of fear in her amethyst eyes. _Oh god.. She's scared of me, too._ The boy thought to himself, however, to his surprise, she quickly brushed her anxiety away as she kindly showed him the location of the flower.

She's the only person that doesn't have the knowledge of Velder's Prince of War. Elsword did not want to lose the chance of actually making a friend he can safely communicate with. He invited her to go see the memorial, but she rejected. The sorrowfulness of being rejected ached into his heart even though he tried not to illustrate the pain. To his surprise, the petite girl invited him to see the Memorial with her aunt; he gladly accepted.

She introduced her new friend to her aunt. But the boy realized her aunt knew who he actually was. Without hesitation, the prince interrupted the old lady and smiled in order to hide the rudeness he just demonstrated.

Couple hours later, he was invited to spend the night at the girl's house; he accepted the offer gratefully. While the girl went up stairs to clean the guest room for him, Elsword held a quiet silence with her aunt.

"Please don't tell Aisha that I'm the Prince." The aunt nodded with caution as she stared into the bloody eyes of the prince. Sweat was tingling behind the aunt's back as Aisha happily walked downstairs.

Elsword and Aisha spent their Memorial Day together in the Velder Village as he thought that Aisha is a special person to him and the only person who accepted him. Fortunately, her aunt gave Aisha the permission to stay with Elsword for couple days, the boy and the girl was grateful at her offering.

Through the entire night, a thought would not disappear Elsword's mind.

 _Aisha's aunt could tell her that I'm the Prince of War…_

At midnight, when no one was awake, he ordered two of his guards to go and kill the old lady silently. Anxiety was overwhelming Elsword at the thought of that he killed an innocent person in order to keep the special person next to him.

The following day, in order to keep Aisha next to his side, he offered her to become a pharmacist of Velder- she gladly accepts. She kisses him on his cheeks as happiness was over pouring her. Elsword was taken by surprise that he couldn't even stop the girl running back to her own home.

Couple hours later, he caught up with the girl who cried desperately at the sight of her dead aunt. Sudden pain of guilt ached into the prince's heart. _What have I done…_ However, in order to be accepted by the girl he desperately loved, he remained silent as he reassured the girl.

A lot of events happened between the two in one year. As their relationship was growing bigger and bigger, they both realized they had mutual feelings. Aisha was also offered a job as a pharmacy teacher in the Velder Castle. They shared an embrace and kissed under the sunset. Romantic aura was swirling around them whenever they were next to each other.

Elsword was the one who changed Aisha's life and Aisha was the one who changed Elsword's life. They were a soulmate with an unbreakable bond.

On September 9th, Aisha found out who murdered her aunt a year ago.

"You Prince of War… you killed my aunt!"

"I hate you, Elsword."

Words Elsword never wanted to hear from the girl he loved were slipping out of her lips like it was nothing. His heart ached with pain as he silently watched her leave him behind.

 _Boom._

Citizens were frantically screaming while trying to evacuate. The Second Velder War started as the Glitter Army commanded another sudden attack.

 _There was nothing to lose anymore_. He lost the girl he loved and now the village is in trouble- he was willing to sacrifice his pitiful life.

* * *

Vision blurry, multiple open scars spurting out blood as his energy was constantly being drained, and his throat was aching as he breathed in smoke. It was the thought of Velder citizens that will finally accept him as the Prince of Velder after the war is over that kept him going.

With barely any energy left, he forced his head to turn to meet the eyes of his pharmacist. He was taken by surprise. The girl he loved came back to him- but the sight of his being almost dying gave her a sympathy in her eyes.

 _Don't look at me like that, Aisha. I'm fine, I'll be okay. Stop crying, please. I'm sorry for what I have done, please forgive me._

The prince wanted to say so many things to the girl, but every time he opened his mouth, his throat burned like hell due to constant inhalation of the toxic smoke. But the sight of the person whom he loved crying desperately was what pained the prince the most.

"Elswo- Elsword, I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry! I was just- I didn't mean to-" The girl apologized over and over. The prince painfully sat himself up to match his lips against hers as a farewell sign. He lifelessly fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, too. I loved you, Aisha." With the last energy he had within his body, even when the smoke was burning the hell out of his throat, as his vision was becoming more blurry, he managed to apologize and confess to the girl he loved with his entire heart. Even though he couldn't manage to hear the girl's reply… he did not regret spending his last breath with her.

* * *

 **A/N**

Following Elsword's side of the story, Epilogue will be the last chapter to wrap everything up :)  
Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	12. Epilogue

.

 **Bird's Foot** | Elsword x Aisha  
 _by iReii_ | _07\. 16. 2016_

* * *

EPILOGUE.

* * *

BGM **[Piano Music] Reve | CLICK ON THE FOURTH VIDEO.  
** _Actual title: [Piano Music] 반야 - 레브(Reve) / 천년구미호OST  
I apologize, but it's written in Korean._

* * *

I gently placed the daffodil on top of my parents' name and placed Bird's foot on top of my aunt's name. I moved over to the statue of Prince Elsword and smiled as tears were making my vision blurry. I wiped them off as I thought, _You promised to not cry anymore!_

It's been ten years since the Second Velder War occurred. It's been ten years since Elsword died. There he was, proudly standing next to his beloved father.  
The Velder King and the Velder Prince stood bravely on top of the Velder Memorial.

Elsword is no longer the Prince of War. Due to his courageous fighting as a brave prince and the sacrifice of his own life, he saved many lives of Velder Village.  
The Second Velder War was won to the citizens of Velder. He is known as Prince of Velder.

"Thank you, Prince Elsword." A petite girl next to me silently prayed as she thanked the beloved prince.

I couldn't handle it anymore, tears were running down my eyes like a waterfall. The girl stared at me with surprisement as I gently petted her head to reassure her.

"He was a brave young man. He did so much for every single citizens of Velder." I whispered to the girl with a gentle smile, who smiled back.

As I stared back to the statue of Prince Elsword, I imagined all the memories we had together. When we first met at the Field of Flowers, when I saw the beautifulness your ruby eyes held, the first kiss we shared under the sunset, when you embraced me with your warmful body, when I yelled at you for killing my aunt, and when you died in front of my eyes.

He was nothing but a memory anymore. He's not here with me anymore. Elsword is gone. The beautiful crimson eyes were no longer in front of me. The large back of the brave prince's back was no longer in front of me. The smile that could brighten up anyone's day was no longer in front of me. Elsword is gone.

 _The first boy I loved and the last boy I loved.  
_ _I miss you, Prince of Velder._

 _Bird's Foot, Completed story._

* * *

 **A/N**

Started on 10. 14. 2013 | Completed on 06. 13. 2016 | Last Chapter posted on 07. 16. 2016  
Long journey between Bird's Foot, the readers, and I have finished, at last!

Elsword x Aisha is my favorite ship out of the entire Elsword crew, and it will always be  
so I really enjoyed writing this story!

I chose the date of September 10th as the Velder War, simply because that's my birthday.  
And the reason why I chose Bird's Foot is because it's my favorite flower..! /yes the story revolves around me XD

This Epilogue is extremely short /because it's an epilogue and I ran out of ideas..xD  
and that's the reason why I posted Elsword's story and Epilogue at the same day.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I cringed and cried on the inside while writing this story.  
I will be posting Add x Aisha story [RAID] soon, so please bear with me :)

S/O to Spirify for editing some parts of the story!


End file.
